Home
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Where Cas makes his way home and Dean lets himself believe it'll be alright. T for slight language because Dean. Also, don't own the cover image but that is where this oneshot spanned from- it's so cute


**Where Cas makes his way home and Dean lets himself believe it'll be alright.**

 **T for slight language because Dean.**

 **I own nothing. No need to remind me. Also don't own the cover image but that is where this oneshot spanned from- it's so cute~**

 _ **HOME**_

Kevin was broken out of his study induced trance by a knock at the front door. He peered cautiously in its direction, wondering if he should answer it or call Sam or Dean. But they were with Crowley and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Besides, no one knew where the Bunker was- hopefully- except close people the Winchester brothers trusted.

 _What if it's Cas?_

Well, for one thing, Dean would certainly kill him if he left the Righteous Man's angel waiting there any longer. He hurried toward the door, making sure his dagger was in his belt just in case, and opened it. His own dark eyes met the startlingly blue ones of Castiel. Kevin gasped lightly at the angels- ex-angel now, he corrected himself- state; he no longer wore his trademark suit, tie and trench coat, having traded it for a shirt, jeans and a hoodie, his stubbly face was pale, slightly gaunt, smeared with dirt and littered with cuts and a purpling bruise on his left cheek- his eyes were tired and moist with unshed tears.

"Hello Kevin," his gravelly voice was quiet and shaking.

"Cas...thank whoever you're alright," he let out in relief. The man fidgeted with the sleeves of the hoodie that covered half of his hands and Kevin knew all that the former angel wanted at the moment was to see the older Winchester. "Uh Dean's downstairs in the basement if you wanna see him," the man looked up, blue eyes bright and startled, before looking away with a flush to his cheeks and clearing his throat, obviously flustered.

"T-Thank you Kevin," the corner of his lips twitched upwards in a small smile and Kevin felt his move in amusement. Castiel moved with rushed but nervous steps towards the basement.

Castiel was feeling overcome with, well, everything- pain, hunger, fatigue, guilt, anxiety and desire to see Dean. To see the Righteous Man and look into his green eyes and be assured that he didn't hate Castiel, though he knew he must. Dean had every right to be angry with him- he should've listened to Dean, he shouldn't have trusted Metatron so easily- so blindly. He was foolish. This was just another mistake to add to his ever-growing list. But Castiel needed to see him, if only to know what, exactly, Dean thought of him.

Though, Castiel supposed, no amount of longing would have prepared him for the body numbing shock that took over when his eyes suddenly met jade ones.

Dean, who only seconds ago was fully content with the idea of a Star Wars marathon and a bottle of whiskey or two to drown his frustrations in, was now thrown completely off-kilter by bright blue eyes and a dark, scruffy bedhead. He was either more drunk than he originally thought (and he thought he was pretty sober) or... Cas was here. Cas was _here_ \- in the Bunker. _Cas was home._

"D-Dean..." His name was spoken so hesitantly, so softly, so uncertainly, Dean swore someone stuck a dagger in his heart (or what was left of it).

"Cas..." Dean breathed out and Castiel felt the knots inside his stomach tighten in apprehension though he made no moves. Simply waited for Dean to say something. To move. To respond in some way, shape or form.

The next thing the fallen angel knew, strong arms had enveloped him in a tight hug. Castiel froze, overcome with sensation- so many emotions, conflicting, bombarding him- before his arms moved in broken motions till he was softly gripping the back of the Hunter's shirt. "D-Dean..?"

The man in question only held him more firmly. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I- I thought..." You wouldn't want me here. You would hate me. For not listening. For not telling you. For screwing up again.

"Never. This is your home Cas. You belong here. Don't fucking forget that."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. You'll always have a home with me, come heaven or hell. Or the apocalypse." Castiel felt his eyes sting and he buried his face in the Hunter's shoulder.

The angels had fallen. Heavens gates had been closed. Sam was being unknowingly possessed by an angel. Crowley was in their basement being hormonal. But Cas was home. So Dean could not give a fuck for a while. Just for a while.

* * *

 _ **Hi there. I'm just going to throw this piece of angsty fluff at your face and run. Angst, fluff, what should've happened, and a smidgen of Destiel or friendship if you want. Peace.**_


End file.
